Heat pipes are well known, and are often utilized for the cooling of electronic components, including integrated circuit chips, CPUs, and the like. Conventionally, heat pipes utilize a heat conductive housing made of metal which is attached directly to the electronic component or to a casing or lid of the electronic component to improve the heat rejection from the electronic component to this heat pipe. One problem associated with such a heat pipe application is maintaining a suitable attachment between the heat pipe housing and the electronic component, (such as a silicon chip) or the electronic component, casing or lid, which typically is made of silicon, due to the differences of thermal expansion between the silicon chip or casing/lid of the electronic component and the metal of the heat pipe.